Something New?
by NotJustADaydreamer
Summary: They're new to Earth. Earth's new to them. They're new to really getting to know eachother. They're also new to this strange thing called "love". (Lapidot.)


Lapis could hear Peridot's shouts from where she was sitting. She glanced over at the truck bed, where Peridot was playing "video games". Steven had brought them one of his game consoles for them to play on. Lapis wasn't very interested in it, though, and had retired to her arm chair to read. Peridot, however, had loved it, and stayed up on their make-shift balcony. "You clods!" It didn't sound like she was doing very well, though. It had been a few hours since Peridot had began playing, and it was very clear that the game wasn't getting any easier. "You stupid clods! I'll show you! Ahhhggg!" Lapis smirked and continued reading, giggling softly every time Peridot shouted. Eventually, her book consumed her and she was fully engulfed in what she as reading.

She only looked up again when she realized the lack of Peridot's voice. She could hear the faint sounds of the TV, but no Peridot. It was rather quiet, for living with a roommate like her. Lapis placed down her book and summoned her wings, flying up to the balcony. She was surprised to find a sleeping Peridot in front of the TV. Peridot had her legs sprawled out, both arms to either side of her, right one holding a controller. Her blanket was oddly twisted about under her. She was snoring faintly, her mouth parted slightly. The light of the TV was bright in the darkness, and it shone on Peridot's visor. Lapis let out a snorty laugh. "Wow, Peri, I knew that game was tiring, but I didn't know you'd actually fall asleep!" She landed on the truck and flicked off the TV, and wrapped Peridot up in the blanket. "C'mon babe." she said while scooping up the little green gem.

Peridot in her arms, Lapis flew back to the chair and sat down, wrapping Peridot up tighter in the blanket. She kept Peridot in her lap, letting her head lay back against her arm. The other arm kept the rest of Peridot's body in her lap. Lapis sat there a few moments, staring at Peridot's face. "You know Peri, you're not so bad." she whispered. "You really helped me through a lot. I never thought you could do it." Lapis smiled. "Or rather, would, do it." She ran her finger along the edge of Peridot's visor, feeling it's smooth edge. "I almost can't believe you really care about me." Lapis used her thumb to feel Peridot's cheek bone, running her hand down to her chin. "You were so forgiving of me, even when I wasn't of you." She pressed her forehead to Peridot's gem. "Thank you." she whispered, a tear running down her nose on to Peridot's visor. "For everything."

Lapis pulled her head back and kissed Peridot on the forehead. She pulled her closer to her body and rested her head on the back of Peridot's hair. She nuzzled her face in Peridot's hair and wrapped her arms around Peridot, holding her close. She felt Peridot snuggle closer to her, and she smiled. Closing her eyes, Lapis started to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Peridot awoke slowly, and she let out a big yawn. Suddenly she realized that she was in someone's lap. Peridot tried to pull back, but a pair of gentle arms pressed her back down. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. For a moment she was speechless. Then her face heated up to a dark shade of green. "Lapis, are you awake?" she asked quietly. Lapis didn't respond. Peridot stared off for a moment, not sure of what to do. She could feel the warmth of Lapis through the blanket. She couldn't leave. Not that she wanted too...

Peridot's face grew hotter at her thoughts. She wrapped the blanket closer around her and pressed herself into Lapis. She felt those slender blue arms tighten around her, keeping her safe, keeping her warm. Peridot didn't think she'd ever felt safer in her time on Earth, or ever. Never before had she had this kind of comfort. She loved the tender warmth of Lapis' touch, and how it made her feel, fuzzy and loved. Peridot felt a small smile form on her face.

Lapis removed her arms from around Peridot, and she stretched out. She looked down to find a flustered Peridot, and suddenly it hit her. She blushed and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh Peridot, I am so sorry! I didn't, I wasn't thinking, I just-"

"Lapis, It's okay."

Lapis stared at Peridot. She blushed deeper. "You-you're sure your okay with it?"

Peridot nodded.

"Well, um, do you you want me to put you down?"

"No, this is, this is nice. I...think I'd like to stay here a bit longer." Peridot's voice faded to a whisper as she grew more shy about the situation, blush growing on her face.

"Oh. Okay."

"I mean- only if that's okay with you!"

"Um, yeah, yeah! It's fine."

Slowly, Lapis wrapped her arms around Peri, and pulled her close again. Peridot lay her head on Lapis' chest. "You good like this?"

"Mmh hmm." Peridot said, turning her face inward.

Something changed between those two in that moment.

Something entirely new.


End file.
